Carl Grimes X Reader Until The World Ends
by Dragonrose2000
Summary: "Until the world ends, love will stay strong, and love will go on, even after death do us part."- Dragonrose2000


A/N: Takes place during the third season when they're in the prison. If you haven't seen that season this probably will make no sense to you, or maybe it will, either way enjoy. Also mild bad language, I mean its Walking Dead, don't like don't read.

~Your POV~

A scream resounds against the cold grey walls of the prison block. A single name rings out against the silence of a dead world. "Carl!"

_ You're running in the prison, walkers had been let in. The entire place was going to hell. People were scattering finding guns, knives anything. Gunshots resound around the walls, left and right the walkers fall. You don't know what to do, you run to a gun on the floor, but as soon as your fingers brush the black metal a walker grabs onto your ankle. You fall hard on your front. Despite having the air knocked out of you, you're still trying to kick it in the face. You're struggling to keep it from biting you while trying to reach for the gun. But suddenly the walker goes slack and a familiar brown haired boy with blue eyes stands above you holding out his hand. Just as you go to grab his hand a walker appears behind him and sinks its teeth into his neck._

Before anything else happens you shoot up awake, nearly hitting your head on the metal bed above you, and scream the name of your boyfriend. The only person you know can calm you down from something like this. In the cell beside you, you hear shuffling before a sleepy, yet alert, Carl appears in the door way of your cell.

"What's wrong?" He asks, concern lacing his words as he walks over to your bed. He sits beside you and pulls you onto his lap and wraps his arms protectively around you. You clutch onto his shirt and bury your head into his chest. You inhale his scent deeply, it's calming. You look up at him and notice, for once, he isn't wearing the sheriff's hat his dad gave him. He looks down at you and kisses your forehead.

"A nightmare," You finally reply. "Walkers, they were here, in the prison. It was chaos, everyone was trying to kill them, I was attacked by one, but you killed it. Before you could help me up you were bitten, and then I woke up." You said quietly to him, still quite shaken up from the dream.

"Well I'm not dead, or bitten, I'm perfectly alive." He said reassuring you. He tilted your head up and placed a soft kiss on your lips. He broke away but before anything else could be said Rick was standing in the door way.

"Is everything alright? I heard a scream." He said.

"We're fine dad. She just had a nightmare." Carl said.

Rick nodded to the both of you, "Get some rest you two," before leaving. Carl looked at you as if silently asking if he should stay or leave. You gripped his shirt tightly before speaking.

"Stay, I don't want to sleep alone."

Carl smiled before teasingly saying, "My badass girlfriend who kills walkers every day is afraid to sleep alone."

"Hey, I just had a nightmare, cut me some slack." You said hitting his chest lightly. You smiled at each other before Carl kissed you again, this time with a little more passion. He slid his tongue across your lip asking for entrance which you granted immediately. Your tongues danced in way of innocent passion. You both broke away when the need for air became too great. Carl smiled again before pulling back your covers and sliding both of you under them.

"I love you, (y/n)." He murmured to you.

"I love you too Carl." You said back to him. He responded by wrapping his arm protectively around you while his other tangled itself in your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You sighed happily and cuddled into his chest. Not long after, you could feel his heart beat slow and his breathing level out. You were tired too, but before you would let yourself sleep you opened your (e/c) eyes and looked into the sleeping face of your lover. You brought a hand up and traced the contours of his handsome face. His warm breath fanned out across your face.

"I will love you until this world is sent to hell, and even after that." You murmured before letting your hand drop onto his chest and your eyes fell closed.

. ~ . * . ~ .

The next morning you woke up but didn't open your eyes. You could tell that in the night you had shifted and were now lying on top of Carl. Your hand resting on his chest as well as your ear, you could hear his steady heartbeat and when he breathed and his chest rose and fell so did you. A smile came to rest on your (s/c) face.

"I love you my badass, zombie killing knight in shining armor." You said quietly.

"I love you too my badass zombie slayer." Carl replied huskily due to having just woken up. You could feel the vibrations in his chest when he spoke, and you smiled. You knew that no matter what happened, even if everyone died and the population died out and the planet was overrun by walkers, you and Carl would still love each other until the end of the world.


End file.
